On The Line
by Faded.Life19
Summary: Sakura was perfectly content in life. That's until her mother forced her to move to Tokyo to live with her father - The one person she hates with a passion. What secrets is he hiding? Will she figure them out? And when did Badboy Sasuke come into this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, this is my first story really, So if it sucks, I do apologize. But, Hopefully you'll love it XD**

**Yes, this is a SasuSaku story, Cause they're just that cute. Heh**

**Sadly, I do not own Naruto. Which sucks. But anywayyyyy... On with the story!**  
>-<p>

Sakura's POV.

Fml. That was the first thought that ran through my head as i exited the plane, Although, after five hours on that thing, I was so glad to be out. I would have been alot happier if i didn't have to be here though...  
>You see, Due to my.. behavioural issues, My mother had forced me to junp on a plane - Practically throwing my on - And making me fly to Tokyo to live with my Dad. Now that wouldn't be so bad, If I didn't hate him with a passion.<br>My father, Haru Haruno, walked out on my and my mother when i was at the young age of four, I mean seriously, who leaves his own wife and daughter to fend for themselves? A Spineless fucktard, That's who.

I couldn't believe she was actually making me go live with him! I mean sure, I'd gotten into a couple of fights.. well... maybe more than a couple... But that's not the point! She knew how much i hated that man! So, what's with making me go live with him! I swear she's trying to torture me...

But whatever, It's not like i actually had to communicate with the man - Just live with it. Yes, I'm refering to my 'father' as an it. I hate him that much.

My emerald eyes scanned my surroundings, Haru was suppose to pick me up, I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot, i mean, he hasn't cared for the last thirteen years, why start caring now right?  
>My waist length pink hair swung behind me, tickling my lower back. I was set-up in a white spaghetti strap singlet, stopping just below my belly button, you could only catch a slight glimpse of my bellyring, it was sompleted with a black vest over it, stopping about an inch higher. Black skinny jeans clung to my petite waist, complete with some black and white converse. So i like Black, Sue me.<p>

I honestly had no idea what i was looking for, I don't even know what he looks like, Just that we share the same eyes. That's really all i remember.  
>My dark purple, Yes, not black, Purple, Suitcase trailed bahind me slowly, I hadn't had much time to pack, So i just grabbed the neccesities. Maybe daddy dearest will kindly give me some money to buy some clothes.. Yeah, good luck with that one Sakura..<p>

I sighed, one again scanning the crowd, that's when i saw it, a large sign waving in the air.. I almost facepalmed.. Almost..

_**SAKURA HARUNO**_

I know they've got to get my attention somehow, But a giant neon Pink sign, Really? Lame. Wait, Is my dad gay?  
>That's when i realised said person who was holding this disgusting Sign was deffinately not my dad. Unless he had a sex change. Hey, It's possible! But yeah, this Chick didn't have green eyes, So i'm going to go with no, It's definately not Haru. So... who was it then?<p>

I calmly made my way over to the chick, She looked at me once, twice, then she broke out in the biggest grin ove ever seen, I'm surprised it didn't brake her face..  
>As i approached her, I got a good look, She had wavy auburn hair falling down mid-back, not the kind of ugly frizzy wavy, It was actually really quite gorgeous. I felt envy for all of a second. He crystal blu eyes crinkled in the corner, Obviously cause she still had that freakin' smile on her face. It was kind of creepy really..<br>She was short, Maybe a few inches shorter than me, yeah, she was very tiny, But obviously in her late thirties, Early Fourties. She still looked good for her age though. Before you judge, Hell no, I do not swing that way! I just know good looks when i see them.

I finally made it to her, Standing just a few feet infront of her, She still had that grin.. "Sakura..?" her voice was soft, It was kind of comforting actually, I thought i might like this chick.. key word, 'Thought' I probably would have, If she hadn't pulled her next move. After i nodded confirming i was indeed Sakura, She fuckin' hugged me. And i don't mean a gentle, nice-to-meet-you-hug, It was more of a, She-just-fuckin-glomped-me-hug. No joke, I fell back, Landing on my ass then hitting my head on the floor. I glared at her. What. The. Fuck.  
>The only one i'd ever know stupid enough to hug me was my mum, And i let her, Cause you know, She's my mum, It's what they do.<p>

She seemed unfazed by my glare. She actually giggled. That's when i decided i hated her. Yeah. "Get. off. me. _Now_" she loooked at me for a few seconds before jumping off. And grinning again, for the hundredth time thta day. Really, How can one woman smile so much!

I jumed up, wiping the invinsible dust off my clothes. Just to make a point. I did not like random strangers hugging me. Ever.

She pushed her hand out at me "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself! I'm Kira! Kira Yakumi. I'm gussing you're Sakura Haruno!"  
>I nodded slightly, Shaking her hand for a second.<p>

I picked my auitcase up from the floor, turing to her again "Who are you? Where's Haru?"  
>Her smile slipped a little, Brushing some hair from her face she looked up at me, "Your dad had a business meeting, He asked me to come pick you up.." she sighed "I told you, I'm Kira Yakumi.."<br>I rolled my eyes, "Obviously, But _Who _are you to my father?" I flicked some stray hairs from my face, Looking down at her, she bit her lip.  
>"I-I'm your fathers... Girlfriend..."<br>'Say What!'

-

After playing one sided 20 questions with Kira, I discovered that she had been my fathers girlfried for a little over five years, They had met at a bar. Of all places. Apparently it was 'Love at first sight' whateverrr!

We were currently in the car when she decided to speak to me again. I knew she was preparing to say something, Because she kept getting this determined look on her face, And her mouth kept bobbing open like a fish all the time._ Someone's nervous.._  
>Finally her soft voice reached my ears again. I was so not expecting it when she said "You look alot like your dad.." Of all the things in the world that this girl could say, Why in the hell did she say that? I knew she ment it as a compliment, But to me it was horrible. I tensed up. Glaring out the fromt windshield of her car. '<em>Calm down Sakura, Don't let it get to you..<em>'  
>She sighed softly, Obviously understanding she wasn't going to getr a response.<p>

The rest of the fifteen minute drive was awkward as hell. She tried to make small conversation, But I really just was not in the mood to talk, I know it was rude of me to ignore her, But meh. She'll deal. 

One we reached the house i swear my jaw smacked right onto the pavement. The place was fucking Huge! What kind of a job did he have!  
>After recovering from the size, I marvelled at it's beauty, It really was indescribable, The front garden itself was full of every single flower you could ever think of.. It was simply breath taking. And colorful...<br>The steps reaching up to the maing double doors were timber and carved to perfection, Intricate little patterns making it's surface. Kira giggled, grabbing my arm to pull me inside, At that moment, I was too Shocked to do, much less say, anything.

The inside was just as breathtaking as the outer. A huge marble staircase twined up the right side of the room, Leading to god knows where. How many loors did this place have?

I was so wrapped up in all the beauty to notice Haru descend the stairs, Looking me over. I wonder if mum told him about me. Or just that i'm staying. Interesting..

When i fianlly did look ever at him, he gave me a small smile, Faintly detectable. He was kind of what i imagined him to be. He had silver hair, Reacing just below his ears, sticking out in peculiar directions, His eyes were the same shade of emerald as mine, he was slim, Not the kind of sickening slim how some guys are, where you just want to puch them because they're so skinny. He was a well built. Musclie i guess you could say. He was set in a black shirt with faded blue jeans. Wow, who knew my dad actuall had a fashion sense.

I glared at him. Just cause he gives me an Itty Bitty Smile, Doesn't mean i like him. He's a jerk. And i guess you could say he was surprised when i gave him the finger and nodded greeting him, "Bastard.."

-

**First Chapter donee. Wooo. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Imma need some Reviews soon guys, Otherwise i'll have to ditch the story, Cause what's the point in writing something no one reads? XD**

He stared at me, before he smirked, "Nice to see you too, Sakura.." he made his way over to Kira, kissing her cheek. He looked back over at me, "I trust you two have become aquainted.."  
>Dropping my suitcase on the ground, I looked between then, he was about a foot and a half taller than her, his arm was slung loosly around her shoulders.<br>His uncovered arms were covered in scars. Most were faint pink lines, But still noticable. What the hell's he been up to...?  
>Kira soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts.. "Me and Sakura got along great.. "<br>I snorted, _'Great? Woman what are you trippin' on? Did my ignoring and Glaring give off the wrong message?'_ I sighed, pulling my phone from my pocket and glancing at the time, 2pm. Ugh, save me.

Haru cleared his throat, "Sakura you-" three bodies came barreling through the door, he cut short, looking at the people on the floor.

There was a boy, He looked about fourteen, I didn't get a very good look at him because he was crash-tackled to the ground by a girl, She had long flowing blonde hair down her back, Maybe seventeen, I caught the slightest glimpse of the Ice blue eyes, before she turned back to the boy she was tackling.  
>The next girl to walk in had long auburn hair, Falling to her butt, She looked to be about fifteen, Maybe fourteen, She on the other hand, had Chocolate brown eyes. A wide smile on her face..<p>

"Get off me Keiko! You win! Just get off!" The boy thrashed around, Obviously the older girls name was Keiko. She chuckled, jumping off him. He bounced up, glaring playfully, "you take things way to seriously.."

The fooled around, sompletely oblivious to my presence, the other girl however, notice me. She looked me over quickly "Who's she?"

That caught everyone's attention.. another four pairs of eyes looked over at me, and stared. Honestly, what was worng with these people, The staring was getting old.

My father sighed, "Ai, Keiko, Kenji, this is my Daughter, Sakura.." I finally got a look at the bot, He had shaggy auburn hair also, with chocolate eyes, Maybe they were twins.

Staring. Staring. Staring. They're getting on my nerves. I shook my head, pulling my bag up. "Where's my room, Haru?" my eyes flicked to him, raising an eyebrow.  
>He frowned "Not going to call me dad?"<br>"Not on your life. Where's my room?"  
>He ran a hand through his hair, beconing me over, I followed him as he walked up the marble stairs, that's when i decided i hated stairs. did they ever actually end?<p>

Finally we reached a new floor, he waltzed down the right end of the hallway, finally at the fourth door, he stopped, opened the maroon enterance, and let me walk in. It was huge, as expected.

A giant king sized bed occupied the center of the room. It was timber and hang intricate patterns covering it, just like the front steps. _Fancy.._  
>The walls were a deep violet colour, contrasting well with the black side draws either side of the bed. There was a mirror to the ride side of the room, stuck on the wall, aout a metre and a half away from the door.<br>On each side of the room to my left and Right there was a door on either side, I turned to Haru, "What's behind the doors?"  
>He smirked, "On the left is you Bathroom, On the right is your wardrobe.." Say what?<p>

After checking out the Bathroom and Wardrobe - Which were both huge by the way, Haru left me alone to unpack some stuff. Turns out he must have alrady known i didn't have much, cause the wardrobe was full of clothes. All my sizes too. Score for Sakura.

After unpacking my stuff, I pulled out my Laptop, plugging it into the power point, I sat on my bad and turned it on. Checking my facebook and E-mails should kill some time.

I logged onto my facebook, checking my inboxes. A few of my freinds at home had sent to me.

From; Kai Hakumi

To; You

Sakura! By god why did you have to leave! Honestly! Ami and Marli and driving me Insane! Fuck woman, hurry up and come back! I can't handle these bitches fighting about everything every little second of the day, I'm going to knock them the fuck out.  
>When can you come back and visit? Ohh, how's daddykins?<br>Miss you babbeh, Kai. x

-

I smirked, Ami and Marli we're two of my other friends, Kai never really got along with them well, I can actuall see him punching them out too. I snickered.

I pressed the reply button, Writting a quick message.

Form; You

To; Kai Hakumi

Kai, I had no option in leaving, you know that, If i had things my way, I'd be there with you and them. I dare you to knock them out. Send me pictures?  
>I'll come back an visit asap. Fuck you.<br>Miss you too. x

-

Pressing send i checked my other messages, There was one from Ami, complaing about how i left a pair of Purple stillettos for Marli when i left, they were a gift, not my kind of thing. I quickly replied telling her to suckk it up and if she really wanted them, just to take them from her.  
>I see a fight in the near future..<p>

I closed the laptop, walking downstairs, cause you know, I was bored. Haru said they would be in the living room. To the right of the front door i came in. Eventually i fould it, The doors were slightly open and i could hear talking, So i just decided to listen for a little.

"Why did she have to come here!" I remember that voice as Keiko, So she didn't like me? Awh, at least we have one thing in common. I heard a frustrated sigh.  
>"Keiko.." that was Haru "She is my daughter, She's aloud to be here." Ohh, daddy dearest was sticking up for me..<br>She hissed "We're your kids too! Don't you think we should have known!" _Fuck what? They look nothing like him! Step-kids... maybe... better be..._  
>"I told you! Besides, your my step kids, you don't need to know everything.." Ohh yeah, who was right. Me, ya huh!<p>

It was silent for a few seconds before another feminine voice spoke up, It had to have been Ai, because it certainly wasn't Kira, and it was too calm and soft to be Keiko "Why does she have Pink hair?"  
>"Freak of nature" I'm defiantely going to punch Keiko out before the day ends..<br>"Her mothers hair is red, Mine is White, mix them together.. you get pink. There's nothing wrong with her hair."

Kenji spoke up next "How long is she here for?"  
>"As long as she wants to be, But she'll defianately be finishing her school year here.. "<br>Groans..

"She doesn't belong here! Tell him Mum!"  
>Kira was silent for a few seconds "Haru is her father, If he want's her here, she stays.."<p>

Keiko growled.."Fine! But if she gets in my way, She'll regret it!" _.'t!  
><em>  
>I slammed the doors open with as much force as possible, Glaring at that blonde bitch "Never threaten me again, Or you'll find yourself in a hosital bed. I don't want to be here either, I fuking hate this shithole, But i've got no choice, So you stay out of my way. Or you'll be the one regreting it." That shut her up.<p>

The rest of the night went along awkwardly, Haru was really the only one who spoke to me, Ai, occasionally spoke, But we weren't exactly friends yet.

We were halfway through dinner when i decided to speak, I turned to Haru, "Where did you get the scars?" my eyes flicked to his arms and a few on his face and neck..  
>He tensed up, flicking his eyes to me, then back to his foood, he casually passed a shrug "Ohh you know, I've been in a coupe of fights.." his voice clearly told me to drop the subject, that was that.<br>I wasn't that stupid. No one gets that many scars, that bad, from 'A couple of fights' but i let it go for now. I'll ask him again sometime. No way was i letting him off that easy.

After another couple of hours, I decided to head to bed. I announced it and started walking off, stopping when Haru called me.. "Sakura" i turned my head, looking over my shoulder waiting for him to continue. He did "You School uniforms in youbedside cupboard. You start tomorrow."  
><em><br>Fuck_

_-  
><em>_**Wooooo XD**__._


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter three. Hope you like. ^^**

I was so freakin' lost. I was wandering through the deserted hallways of my new school, with absolutely no clue where i was. I could have always asked someone, If i hadn't got here an hour late. Due to my alarm deciding not to work. So yeah, that thing got thrown out. And tortured.

I was serioulsly contemplating going into one of the classrooms to ask from directions. When bam, I smacked straight into something an fell on my ass. For the second time in two days. I was on a roll.

"What where you're going next time.." I hissed, jumping to my feet to glare at whoever the eff knocked me down. Golden eyes stared back into my Green ones. She had two loose blonde pigtails trailing down her back. And my god, were those boobs even real? Holy Hell.  
>She glared at me "Who are you? Why are you not in class?"<br>I blinked "Sakura, I'm new here and I have no idea where to go." She looked at me suspiciously before she grinned.  
>"Haruno Sakura, hey? I'm, Tsunade! the principle of Konoha High!" hole crap she's loud.. She put a hand around my shoulders "Lets go find you a timetable!" we started walking in the other direction, apparently to her office.<p>

We came across a door with, **PRINCIPALS OFFICE,** Scrawled across it. Apparently this was it. She opened the door as we both made our way inside. She looked over to a woman sitting at her desk "Shizune! We need a timetable for Haruno Sakura!" Shizune nodded, Fear flicked across her features. _okayy, what's she scared of.._ _maybe she's just scared of Tsunade.. huh, whatever.._  
>Shizune went to walk into another room when she quickly turned "Oh! - Uzumaki's in your office, Apparently he pranked the teacher again.."<br>Tsunade growled, slapping a hand to her face, she turned to me, "I've got to deal with this, have a good day, If you need anything just come see me.." she turned walking into another room, I assume that's her office.. "UZUMAKI!" I only caught a slight glimpse of some spiky blonde hair before the door slammed shut.

Shizune returned a couple of minutes later, handing me the sheet of paper with my classes "H-Have a good day.." _Stuttering now? What's she so scared of.. Honestly. I'm not that scary.._

I nodded walkin out of the office. My timetable went like this;

-

_**Your locker is in the B corridor, Number 375.  
><strong>_

_**B40 - Homeroom - Kakashi-Sensei**_

_**A70 - English - Genma-Sensei**_

_**C-42 Maths - Asuma-Sensei**_

_**Recess..**__****_

_**G56 - Hisrory - Anko-Sensei**_

_**H12 - Cooking - Iruka-Sensei**_

_**Lunch..  
><strong>__**  
>Free -<strong>_

_**OUTSIDE OVEL - P.E - Gai-Sensei  
><strong>_-

Since i didn't have any books or anything as of yet, I had no need to go to my locker, Which ment class...

So, Obviousy i've missed Homeroom and English, so... Maths. Ugh! Trust me to show up when the shittest subjects happening. Now i just had to figure out where C42 is. Brilliant.

I wandered the halls for about ten minutes, eventually coming across the C corridor. 10.. 15.. 20.. 22.. 27.. 32... 35.. 38.. 40.. 42! Well that was a wate of time.. I pushed the door open, I don't knock. Heh

There was a buzz of all the kids whispering and gossiping, The teacher, Asuma-Sensei, sat at the front of the class, writing on some papers. He and a few students looked up at me as i waltzed in. I made my way to his desk. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Just started today." He nodded, taking my timetable from me to make sure. He handed it back, "Haruno huh.." I nodded, pushing the paper into my pocket. He stood up, "Everyone quiet!" they shut up "We have a new student joining us, Everyone meet, Sakura Haruno.." all eyes turned to me. Awkward..

Whispers started up again, I rolled my eyes and turned to the teacher, "You can go sit next to, Tenten. Tenten! Raise your hand!" a few seconds later a girl near the back of the room raised her hand, she was pale and had chocolate brown hair, pulled up into two buns on her head. As i got closer to her i noticed she had eyes to match her hair. Chocolate-y brown.

I silently sat down at the seat beside hers. Noticing half the class was still staring at me. It was getting annoying. Highly Annoying. Tenten cleared her throat. I turned to her.  
>She grinned, <em>At least she's not scared of me.. <em>"Hi, I'm Tenten.."  
>"Sakura.."<p>

Through the rest of maths we both talked occasionally, I discovered that we also have P.E and History together. She had another three friends, Ino, Hinata and Temari, whom she wanted me to meet, Considering I have no one at this school that i know - Other that my 'Step-Siblings' I agreed.

After the bell went i wandered around for a bit, Looking for the right places for my next classes, Just so i new where to go. The bell went after another ten minutes and i made my way over to the G corridor for History. _Oh, I have this class with Tenten_. Once i found number 56 i walked in. Anko-Sensei looked me over "You Sakura?"  
>I nodded and she told me to take a seat.<br>I looked over to see Tenten waving frantically, I made my way to her, Sitting beside her. "Hey, I was looking for you at Recess, But nevermind, You can meet the girls at Lunch. That work for you?"  
>"Yeah, that's fine.." Anko made us turn to page 56 in our books, Considering i didn't have one, I looked over at Tentens, She gave me some paper to write my answers to the questions on.<p>

I had cooking afterwards, Tenten promised to meet me in the B corrridor at Lunch time. I wandered around until i found the H corridor, I found 12 straight away. Walking it i sat at a bench. Turns out this was just a theory class. So all we really did was write out recipes.

It was pretty un-eventful, Apart from when some guy secided to ask me out..  
>He was just suddenly there, I didn't even notice where he come from, just that he was there.. he had shaggy blonde hair with Blue eyes, he was lean and probably got alot of girls. He was kind of hot. He smiked at me "Hey, Im Disuke.." I turned back to my work, sighing<br>"Sakura.."  
>"I was sitting across the room and couldn't help but notice you were alone.." he took the seat beside me, resting his chin on his hands. "Thought i'd come give you some company.."<br>I glance at him, then across the room where a bunch of guys, I'm assuming are his friends, were snickering while watching us. I raised an eyebrow "No thanks. I'm fine."  
>He laughed, Reaching a hand out he touched mine. "Come on hunny, all i want to do is talk..."<br>"Well you-"  
>"Is there a problem here?" Iruka asked, lokking between us, Disuke put his hands up in defence, Iruka looked at me "Sakura?"<br>I smirked "There will be if Romeo here doesn't get the hell away from me.." I glared, Pointing my pen in his direction..

Iruka sighed "Disuke, get back to your own table and Leave Sakura alone.."  
>Disuke turned to me, "Listen, I run this school, I get what i want, when i want it. Don't think i'm letting you off that easy.." Bang! Yeah, I just socked him one, straight in the eye. No one threatens Sakura Haruno. No one.<p>

He groaned, caressing his eye. Iruka came over, "Disuke, I told you to leave her alone. As much as you shouldn't have punched him" he looked at Disuke who was stumbling away "He deserved it.." Wow, the teachers here are real layed back..

After class i was in the B corridor, putting away certain pieces of paper when Tenten found me, She grabbed my arm, pulling me away into the caffetiria. We walked inline to get some food. I was starving, on account that i had to skip breakfast because i was late for school.

I grabbed some Cheese pizza a cookie and some water, paying for it before following Tenten over to a table where three girls sat. Chatting and joking away.

The first was a girl who had long flowing Platinum blonde hair, She had it put up into a messy pigtail. She had the deepest blue eyes i've ever seen in my entire life. The were gorgeous.

The Second one had her hair cut short, She'd put it up into four muiature pigtails, that actuall sounds horrible, But, the look worked for her. She had dark green eyes, Unique in a way. Dark green eyes aren't common.._ maybe they're contacts.._

The third girl had, hark Indogo hair, About the same length as mine, Just above her butt. Her eyes were white/Silver, It actually shocked me a little bit, But hey, i've got pink hair, who am i to judge.

Did i mention all these girls, Including Tenten, had the bodies of models! Yeah, they were freaking gorgeous, Obviously the worked out alot. Simply just... stunning. Enough said.

We finally reached, Me and Tenten sat down and she introduced us, "Girls, this is Sakura Haruno.." She guestured to me, the other girls smiled, Blue eyes put a hand out to me, I took it. "I'm Ino, the other Blonde is Temari and that's Hinata.." I let her hand go to shake hand with the other two.

"So.." Temari grinned "What what brings you to Tokyo?"

I looked at her, swallowing my mouthful of cheesy pizza, "Too many fights at my old school. My mum made me come live with my dad.." they all nodded, letting it sink in

It was halfway through lunch when we all decided to go outside. We'd finished eating. We were sitting under a huge Sakura tree. Talking about random things. I decided i kind of liked these girls. They were all so different. But they were the most loyal people to eachother. I could tell that much. Hinata was quite, but he spoke her mind, Ino was one of the loudest people i've ever met. She loved Shopping. Temari was a smartass. I loved that. She took no crap from no one, and she had a come-back for everything. She was witty.  
>Tenten was the calm rational one who kept everyone together. She loved sports and she was extreamly competative.<p>

Somehow me punching Disuke in the eye got around the school pretty quick. My new little group of freinds laughed their asses off. I just smirked. He deserved it after all. Bastard.

We still had about 10 minutes until the bell, And even then i still had a free afterwards. Hinata had a free too, So at least i had someone. I was talking to said girl when she suddenly blushed redder that a tomato. _Uhhhh.._

"Hinata, you dropped this earlier, I thought i should return it.." My head flicked to the side to see a boy standing .me. Personal bubble! Hinata bit her lip, reaching out to grab the purple note-pad. "T-Thankyou Naruto.." _Do i detect love? heh_

He had spiky blonde hair, Deep Azure eyes and a wide grin. He was very well built, _very, very, well built.._, Too bad Hinata like him.. I might have went there... 

Those big blue eyes flickered to me for a second, "Well hi there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" _Uzumaki.. wasn't he the one in Tsunades office earlier..?_  
>"I'm Sakura Haruno.."<br>His eyes widened for a split second before he grinned again, "Nice to meet you!" _what was all that about.._  
>I half-smiled "Likewise.."<br>He looked back over at Hinata, "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you around Hinata-Chan!" with that he walked away. He turned and glaced at us again once before he turned a corner and vanished.

I turned to Hinata "Who was that?" She blushed, scratching her neck, I raised an eyebrow, Temari answered for her..  
>"That's Naruto, Hinata's long time crush!"Hinata blushed harder "I'm surprised he's here today actually, Usually Yuzaka don't come to school.."<br>"Yuzaka..?"  
>They looked batween eachother "One of Konohas Gangs.. "<p>

___

**Donee, Ok.. In this Story Naruto's a little bit more Serious than he normal is, But, he's still be that same loud-mouth most of the time. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Been busy..**

**_**

I was so over walking. School had finished a little over an hour ago and i was atill walking home. It didn't help that i was semi-lost. Would it have killed Haru to come pick me up? My asshole 'Siblings' had passed me about an hour ago in Keikos car. Bitch.

I slung my arms around myself, did i mention it was freakin' freezing and it had started raining? My pink locks were clinging to my face and my white shirt was bacoming see through. Lovely.

My thoughts drifted back to the conversation with the girls just a few hours ago...

**_**

_"Gangs?" I snorted, picking at my pizza, hey, it was damb good.._

_Ino nodded urgently "Yazuka.. They're around our age, a few of them are older i think.. but, the point is, they're not people to be messed with.. none of the gangs around here are. Most of Yuzaka are all suppose to be in school. But they rarely ever show up. They probably have nothing better to do today, that's why they're here.. They mostly keep to themselves. But, sometimes they like to make themselves known by torturing some poor kid or something. Most of the damage they do is outside of school though. Not that there's any proof."_

_"I see..." I turned my head "So, why is one of them talking to you then, Hinata?"_

_Hinata blushed a lovely scarlett colour "N-Neji-Nii-san is m-my cousin - He makes them be nice. Besides, N-Naruto's r-really s-s-sw-weet.." I snickered, those two were so going to end up together. I made a mental note to make sure. They were just too cute._

_"So, your cousins in this 'Gang?' " she nodded, running a hand through her hair._

_Tenten looked at me, biting her lip "You should steer clear of them, Sakura. Who knows what they'll do.."_

_"Why would they do anything to me? Cause i'm the 'new kid'?" they were all shooting glances at one another, "Seriously, you think i'm scared of them?" they shrugged, Temari put a hand on my shoulder_

_"Just try to avoid them. It's bad enough that Naruto knows you here.. He's probably gonna run back an blab all about you to the, Uchiha.." Did they seriously think these jerks would try something? I could take care of myself, it's not like i'm the only new kid here.._

_I glanced up at her, riaing an eyebrow "I'll be fine. Who's 'Uchiha'?"_

_Tenten sighed "He's the leader. The others are basically his bitches.." I snickered. My pizza had long been finished. I opened my cookie wrapper, taking a bite._

_"Well whatever, I'll be fine. Besides, it's just some stupid gang. who cares." The all shot me looks, but they dropped the subject. We went on to talk about classes and other shit before the bell went._

_**_**_

By now the rain was pouring down, making my soaked clothes cling to me. Ugh - Rain blows. Big time. I was about to pull out my phone and call, Haru, when i heard whimpering. It was quiet an could only be noticed if you we're real quiet.

I turned a corner, walking into a small gap between two buildings, It wasn't an alleyway. Just a narrow gap type thing. It was about two-two an a half meters in. I wandered into it, listening for the whine. It was ahead to my right - I think.

Walking over, I saw a small girl crouched down beside a greep skip bin. She had her knees up to her chest an was clinging to them for dear life. I lent over to get a better view, she looked about, 18 possible 19. She had long flowing Brunette hair, reaching down mid-back. It was in good condition, so apparently she wasn't living in here. That's something.

So, either she's hiding. Or... Yeah, she's hiding..

"Hey" I whispered it, But it scared the crap out of her. She shreiked, lashing out. She got me a good one in the shin, I hissed, grabbing her arm, "Stop!"

She froze for a second, looking me over. She had deep icy blue eyes, with little specks of dark blue in them. She had defined sharp features. A thin little body, she was a couple of inches taller than me. She was in some jeans and a white spaghetti strap singlet. She was soaking wet.

"Who are you?" she had a soft voice, it still had an edge to it, I could telll she didn't trust me. She looked me over, pulling her arm from my grip.

"Sakura. You?"

She bit her lip, looking around "Kasumi.."

"Why are you hiding here crying?" I asked, crossing my arms. She sighed 

"I'm hiding from my boyfriend. Cause he's a jerk." she wasn't crying anymore, but she still looked sad. "Why are you talking to me? If fi was you i would have kept walking.."

I shrugged "I'm kinda lost. I was about to call my dad when i heard you. Figured i'd see what was up. Maybe you can help me find my house?" I looked out of the space "You from around here?"

Kasumi nodded, "Yeah, were do you live?"

I gave her the adress, apparently it was another ten minutes away, She gave me directions that i got confused with, So se said she'd walk me there.

It was quiet for the first ten minutes. I looked over at her "What's your last name?"

"Mika. Kasumi Mika." she glanced at me. "Yours?"

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno."

She stopped walking, turning to me with wide eyes. Like a deer caught in headlights. It was kind of amusing.

"Seriously?"

I nodded, "You know who i am?"

She shrugged "Everyone's been talking about your arrival. I never expected to meet you in person. That's all" _Uhh, sure it is. There's something you're not telling me.._

She said nothing else as we reached the house. I turned to face her, she was looking everywhere but me..

"Thanks for the help. I'll see you around?"

"Most likely. Cya" she turned and walked off, waving a hand at me. She seemed alright. I doubt i'd ever see her again though. Oh well.

_

Jogging up the dteps i puched through the double doors, turning to the right, making my way into the living room. My father wasn't there. but the others were. Kira grinned cheekily. The others just looked at me. Ai did smile slightly.

"Where's Haru?" I asked, turning to Kira, her smile dropped slightly

"He's in a meeting. He doesn't want to be interupted"

I glared at her "Lovely, but that's not what i asked. Where. is. he?"

She sighed, lifting up one of her manicured fingers and pointing up stairs "He's in his office. Third floor, Second door to the left." I twisted around, jogging upstairs, but not before i heard, Keiko's, snide comment of;

"He's going to kill her.." Bitch even had the nerve to giggle. me an her were going to have some serious problems. For now, I just needed to see Haru.

Reaching the third floor, i took a second to catch my breath before i pounded on the door, Smacking it open a second afterwards. He sat behind a huge mahogony desk, five or so men sat around the room, all heads snapped to me when the door opened.

"You!" I hissed, glaring at my father, I walked over, slamming a hand on his desk "Are an Asshole!"

He raised an eyebrow, lacing his fingers together, he lent back in his chair "Care to explain why?"

I raised my hands, motioning to my soaking wet body "You made me walk home in the freezing rain! Not only did i have no idea where i was going, I'll probably get sick! You Buttmunch!"

He stared for a few seconds, then he had then nerve to laugh at me! Yeah, he was having a good old chuckle! As if that wasn't bad enough, his friends? they started too!

After a while he stoppped laughing, he looked up at me "I assumed you would get a ride with your sister.."

.'t! "That whore is not my sister! She's just an inconvenient addition to the hell i have to deal with while i'm here!" He stared at me. Standing up he walked towards me. Stopping a few feet away.

He was quiet for a second "You can take one of my cars tomorrow. Go to the garage. Pick one. Then come tell me." I so did not expect him to day that. I just dissed his new family and he's giving me a car for it?

He turned an sat at his desk again "Well, Go pick one. Quick." I exited the room, dazed as to what the hell just happened. Walking downstairs i went over to the garage door.

I opened it up and nearly died. .God..

**_**

**I want some more Reviews before i update again. Hope you liked it. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review the damb story. You know you want toooo! I didn't get any reviews last time. Which was kind of sad. But i'm updating again, cause i can. Well, maybe i'm just bored.. But.. yeah..**

**So - Kasumi is just a character of mine, I needed her for the story. She will be back. Just to clear that up. She wont play a massive role though. she's just helping the story progress.**

**So uhh, next chapter..**

**_**

So, casually riding to school. In a Porsche Gemballa Mirage GT. with it's dusty silver paint job and leather seats that made me feel like i was in heaven. I swear when, Haru said i could borrow one of the hundred most sexy ass exotic cars in his garage i was stoked. But, when he said i could keep this badboy.. I swear i almost fainted.. I had to restrain myself from hugging him - I so wasn't getting all emotional with him.. even if i slightly liked him alot better for giving me this..

I also got a huge amount of satisfaction when i saw the looks on my Step-Siblings faces when they found out, Haru gave me a car. It kind of made my day actually. Heh

I parked out the fornt of the school. Thanks to my new baby, I was about half an hour early. I jumped out, slinging my silver and black duffle bag over my shoulder, i adjusted my skirt, pushing the button on my keys, hearing the beep-ing sound. I made my way into the school.

I smirked at the looks i got. I guess for the new girl, driving to school in a car like that is something big. I even got a few jealous glares. Yeah, suck it up bitches..

I wandered the building aimlessly until i came across the corridor my locker was in. Deciding i should put my bag away instead of lugging it around, i went in. The first thing that i noticed was that this corridor wasn't over-crowded with students like the others.

A group of boys stood in the corridor, nearer the other end. I faintly noticed Naruto was standing amongst them. Consideing they were all dressed in leather jackets. I assumed they were Yazuka. That, and they had this 'Don't-Fuck-With-Me' aura happening around them.

I vaguely wondered if they're even alond to smoke in the school hallways? They i guess the teacher would be too weak to tell them any different.

I could only just make them out, but from what i could tell. They were all hot as hell. Can I get a hell yeah!__

Tentens warning from yesterday came to mind.. _"You should steer clear of them, Sakura. Who knows what they'll do.."_

Shaking my head, I stood up straight and rounded the rest of the corner, head held high, I made straight for my locker. Who cares about them.

My locker was about halfway into the corridor, So even attepting at trying to avoid them was impossible. As i got closer to my locker, a few of them started noticing me.  
>Deciding to ignore them, I just continued until i came to it.<p>

I got the combination to my locker first try. Admittedly, I was quite proud of myself for that actually. Usually it took me three or four tries.

The hinges protested slightly as i pulled the metal door open. I pulled my bag off my shoulder pushing it into the bottom shelf. I pulled out various books, shoving them on the other two shelves.

I heard the boys talking behind me, then some footsteps. Please, god tell me they weren't coming over here..

"Sakura?" I turned my head to the side to see Naruto leaning against the locker next to mine, he had a grin on his face, it was only then i noticed the eyebrow and lip piercings. Which sort of shocked me, he didn't seem like the peircings kind of guy..

"Naruto. How's life?" I asked to be kind. I really had no interest in talking to him. Or the others that i knew were standing around me. But, you know. I could at least try to make a good impression right?

He snorted. "It's eventful. Yours?"

"Mehh.. So-So"

A guy from behind me snickered "I see what you ment about her being a hot little thing Naruto, She's certainly got something.." I twisted my neck to look behind me, there stood a boy, looking up and down my, 5"3 figure. I scowled.

He had shaggy brown hair, sunglasses covered his eyes, preventing me from seeing them. He had deep red triangular marks down each cheek. Tatoos. Gee. Hot..  
>He had a few peircings, and another tatoo on his neck.<p>

How the hell did seventeen year ols manage to get tatoos.. I'll just put it under the 'He's in a gang' category..

"Obviously, you weren't as blessed with the good looks.." Massive lie, this guy was fucking hot. Under his jacket the shirt clung to him, his muscles rippling just beneath it.

They all snickered, he glared, I smirked. Turning back to my locker, I kept pulling out the last of my books, shoving them in there respected places.

I faintly heard the door at the end of the corridor open and shut. Assuming it was other students getting ready for class, i kept on with my books.

Naruto perked up, throwing his hand up "Sasuke! Where the hell have you been!"

"Naruto! You don't have to shout in my ear!" I hissed, he looked down at me, shrugging.

"Sorry.."

I rolled my eyes, I slammed the locker shut and re-did the silver lock.

I turned to around "Lovely chatting. But i've got better people to waste my time with.." I shoved my hands into my skirt pockets and made to walk away. I would have too, If i hadn't smacked into something.. Like a certain jackass from before.

"Going so soon? But, you haven't even introduced yourself yet? It's hardly fair you'll talk to Naruto and not us?" I glared, crossing my arms. I looked him in the eye, which meant tilting my head up, did i mention they were all realy freaking tall! No? Well yeah. They are!

Naruto nudged him in the ribs. Shaking his head. The other guy glared but shrugged it off. Turning to look bahing me..

"What's going on here?" Stop. Hot damb, who the hell has a voice that sexy! Is there even such a thing as a sexy voice? My spine tingled. Part of me wanted to turn around and look at whoever owned that voice, the other part of me was telling me to leave. Like, now.

Turns out curiosity got the better of me, Slowly turning around i saw what may have been the hottest creature on this earth. He had dark raven hair, sticking up in a atyle on the back of his head, that surprisingly suited him. His side bangs sort off added to this mysterious look he had going on. It was kind of alluring.

He had a perfectly sculptured body, It should be illegal for something to be that good. He had the signature leather jacket covering his body.

All it took was one look in his eyes and i swear i was lost. He had deep pools of onxy, I felt like i was drowning in them. They stared straight back into mine, It made me kind of nervous actually. It was like he was looking through me.

I turned away from him, I was kind of pissed at letting myself get like that. I shouldn't let a guy have that effect on me. It could only end up bad. Very bad.

Naruto looked at him, half-grinning "This is the girl i told you about, Sakura Haruno!" I rolled my eyes again, looking up from my shoes i notived everyone staring at me. I glared at Naruto..

So abviously he had run back and told everyone about me.. Or the Uchiha.. I wonder what one he was..

"So, you're Haruno huh?" I twisted my head to look at him again, shrugging my shoulders

"Maybe, Who are you?"

He smirked, walking closer holding out a hand. Which after a few seconds i took.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.."

"Well that's-"

The bell sounded through out the halls. I looked down as the doors at the end of the hall slammed open, revealing students as they tumbled in. Sasuke was gone in a matter of seconds. I shook my head, noticing the paper in my hand.

I read the four words, shuddering, i opened my locker, I grabbed my books, walking down to the corridor to my next class.

Those four words lingering in my head..

_**This Isn't over Haruno..**_

_**_**_****

**Review Dammit. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I'm swear i'm going to die of boredom. I've currently got a cold, So i'm stuck in bed. May aswell update right?**

**If anyone else is wondering the purpose of the note Sasuke gave to Sakura, It's basically saying that, he's going to be seeing her again because he's taken an interest in her. Why he's interested will be revealed later on. Just to clear that up. Hope that helps.**

**Well, Next chapter then! ^^**

Tenten was waiting for me when i sat my ass next to her in History. She kept shooting me these looks, i had no idea what her problem was. I mean, what did i do?

After Anko-Sensei stopped discussing the work we were suppose to do, quiet chatter started around us and Tentens head swung in my direction, i'm surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"What the hell were you doing this morning!" She hissed, i could tell she wanted to scream, but Anko was already giving us looks. I continued writing, eyes on the paper

"Uhh, well, I got up.. had breakfast.. drove to school, put my stuff away.. went to class.."

"Don't test me haruno! You were talking to Yazuka!" I noticed a few people galnce in our direction, paying them no mind, I looked up at Tenten.

"So what?"

"Didn't i say to avoid them! They're bad news!" She was red in the face and i'm fairly sure she was going to explode. I raised aan eyebrow, pointing my pen at her, i narrowed my eyes

"Firstly, I only spoke to them because i had to go to my locker and they happened to be there, Seconsly it's my life Tenten, you can't tell me what to do!" I started our nicely, but in the end i guess my voice rose a few ovtives because everyone was looking at us. Including a glaring Anko.

"You two be quiet or you'll be seperated!"

After scowling at Tenten once more i turned back to my work, after writing a couple more answers, she spoke again.

"Sorry, I'm-I'm just trying to protect you.." Protect me from what? It's just some silly little gang, I can take care of myself. "I noticed you talking to Uchiha too. What happened?"

Dropping my pen, I pulled a hair tie from my pocket, pulling my pink locks back "Nothing, He just introduced himself. Then i left.." She didn't really need to know about the note. It wasn't like it was important..

I heard her sigh, "Just.. promise you'll try to keep away. I don't want you to be hurt.."

Slightly pissed i shrugged "Whatever.." Nothing else was said for the rest of class. I took my completed work to Anko, asking to go to the bathroom, considering there was only five minutes of class left, She agreed, I took my books, I figured i coulld just make a start for my next class afterwards.

I felt slightly guilty for didtching Tenten, but i had to addmitt, she was really starting tio irritate me. I mean, who was she to tell me to stay away from people? Even if they were supposedly 'Dangerous'.

I threw my books into my locker, deciding to go to the bathroom then come back to get my others. I had to pull out my map to find the nearest one. Whicthankfully was in the next corridor. I wandered through, walking into the stall. After i finished, I flushed the toilet, going to unlock the door.

I heard the entrance door open and close, followed by the chatter of voices. I faintly recognized Keiko amoung them. I froze when i heard my name. Stopping my move to unlock the door.

"I can't beleive her Keiko, I mean, your like, so much hotter than her! There's no way Sasuke-Kun would even consider her!" Say what?

"I know, Sasu-kun wouldn't. no way. It's just, what was he doing with _her _this morning! He was suppose to be meeting me!" Wait, were they going out? I mean, sure Keiko was pretty, In a Preppy-Cheerleader kind of way. But.. Really?

"Maybe she wouldn't let him go? Maybe she told him if he went to you, she'd get Shachi to get them. It makes sense right?"

I heard her sniff, was she really crying? Loser much.. "Yeah, maybe that's it.. I mean. Haru has been treating her better than us lately. He'd do anything for his precious _Sakura!_" I heard a thump and a shatter "It's like as soon as she comes along he completely forgets about us! It's so unfair!"

What the fuck did my father have anything to do with this! Who gives a shit about him, she thinks he's chosing me over her? Who's he lived with for the last fucking 12 or so years of his life! Fuck i hated this bitch.

"Come on Kei, Class is gonna start soon. Sasuke's in our class!" High pitched squeals filled the air. Cringing, I covered my poor ears, glaring at them through the door. They almost just killed my hearing. 

The bathroom door opened and there giggling voices faded. I unlocked the door, walking out. I quickly washed my hands before heading to English. Quickly grabbing my books from my locker, I made my way to the one class i missed yesterday. I proceeded to enter, walking over to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Sakura. New girl as of yesterday.." The teacher, whom i assume is Genma-Sensei nodded, taking my sheet to make sure.

"Ok, welcome to English 2. You can have a seat next to, Kara." He looked out into the students "Kara! Raise your hand!" I looked into the students, Ignoring the stares i made my way over to the girl with her hand raised. Taking a seat beside her. 

She glanced at me, "I'm Kara.."

"Sakura."

That was as far as our conversation went. English went really slow, it was only haflway through when i felt something hit me in the back of the head. I narrowed my eyes, turning around to see Ino smirking at me. Pointing to the paper on the floor.

I picked it up, glaring at her. She grinned cheekily

_I'm boredd! Come over an talk to me?_

I rolled my eyes, looking up at the teacher, I shrugged, walking over to her. I sat down on the edge of her desk "What?"

She shrugged "I wanted to see if you would come over. And i'm really bored.." she crossed her arms "I heard you had a run in with Yazuka this moring.." It was my turn to shrug

"Maybe. But nothing happpened."

She nodded "I know. Me an the girls were watching from a distance."

I snorted "Stalkers" she laughed. We talked about pointless things until the bell rang. I jumped up, I walked over with Ino to her locker, throwing my books away when we reached mine. The other girls still found us.

We wandered outside and sat under the tree again. Nothing really happened. The girls questioned me about this morning, but after a while they let it go, which i was really thankful for. It was really starting to piss me off.

The next two moduels were a double P.E which dragged on for what seemed like forever. I discovered Keiko and her little friend from the bathroom were in that class. They were shooting me glares and making snide comments all lesson.

I would have gone insane if Tenten hadn't been there. She thankfully kept me sane enough to make it through the whole hour and fourty minutes. I'd have to remember to give Keiko hell when we got home.

Lunchtime came around, I was so freakin' happy. I was starving. I decided to grab some Lasanga and a tup of strawberry youghurt. With some orange juice. I payed for it and walked with Hinata outside to the others. I had to catch Hinata with my free hand when she nearly fainted. For there, sitting under our tree with the others, were Yazuka. The girls looked so uncomfortable. It was a little bit amusing.

After Hinata regained herself, We wanered over to the tree. I sat down, my back against the trunk, Hinata sat beside me. It kind of went silent then.

Ignoring them, i pulled the lid off my lasanga, pulling the fork from it's plastic, i took a big bite. Like i said, I'm starving. I swallowed it before looking up. Everyone was looking at me.

"Have i got something on my face or?" Ino snorted, she stood up, looking down at me

"Talk to you for a sec?" I shrugged, asking Hinata to look after my food i followed her.

"Mind telling me why the hell they're sitting with us?" She had her arms crossed with a serious look on her face. It was strange compared to her usually bubbly all smiles attitude.

"No idea, In case you didn't notice, they were there before i showed up.. Why don't you tell me?" I really waned my lasanga back. I could here it calling me..

"They just showed up! Look, Get them to leave or something will you!"

I rolled my eyes, walking back over i took my seat, going back to my food. I looked up at them again. Morely looking for, Sasuke. I like to think i was looking for him bacause he's the leader, But i think part of me just wanted to see those eyes again.

I found him "You the leader right? AI mean, you run this whole thing. yeah?"

The corners of his lips twitched, he nodded.

"Well, could you do us the pleasure of taking your little friends and getting the fuck outta here?" Several gasps echoed around me. I looked to the faces of my horrified friends. So, I guess no one ever spoke to him like that..

Funnily he just smirked. A few of the others smirked to, Naruto and the guy with the face tatts full on laughed, falling back an rolling around. None of them moved though. I guess that was my answer.

I glared, turning to Ino "I tried." Shrugging i turned to my food once more, I was determinde to eat. I didn't care about them anymore.

And so that's how lunch went. Everyone just sat around. eventually everyone talked a bit. The girls were still all nervous. but they too talked to the guys some. I found out that Yazuka consisted of, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikmaru, Choji, Sai, Kankuro, and a few others.

They really didn't seem that bad, but i guess there's two side to everyone right?

The rest of the day went pretty fast. I shoved my books into my locker, and proceeded to my car. I made it home alot faster than yesterday. I only got lost once. Took a wrong turn.

Once i made it home i went straight to my room, Changing from my uniform into a pair of sweats and i singlet. I wandered downstairs, going to walk into the main room when the main door slammed open, Keiko snarled at me, then she puched me in the face. Big mistake.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. XD**

**There will be some SasuXSaku stuff in the next chapter. I think we're due for some. Yeahh. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for those reviews guys. I'm feelin' the love. :D**

**I know there hasn't been much SasuXSaku stuff happening. I'll try to get some in this chapter. ^^**

_

That bitch puched me. She layed her filthy fucking hands on me. Jumping up, I socked her, right in her pretty blue eye. She gasped, falling back on the floor, cupping her eye with her hand. She pushed herself up, glaring at me.

She made to run at me, nearly got me again too, if i hadn't slipped around her. I stood with my back facing her, Pulling my elbow back, I slammed it into her ribs. The air left her an she fell back. Again.

"Bitch, are you fucking crazy?" I glared, pressing my foot to her throat. Hey, I had to keep her down somehow..

A few gasps came from my side. I turned my head to see my father with a few of his friends from yesterday, they all heald amused expressions. I noticed the gasps hadn't come forom them, but Ai, Kenji and Kira. Who were walking in the back door at the time.

"Sakura" Haru crossed his arms "What are you doing?"

My eyes went over to him, "Teaching her not to ever touch me again. If she values her life that is.." Keiko struggled underneath me, trying to pry my foot off. I looked back at her "Has the bitch learnt her lesson?"

She hissed at me. I puched my foot deeper, her eyes flicked around to see no on ehelping her, she bit her lip before nodding.

"Yes! Just get the fuck off me!" How she managed to get that much out, I don't know. But i let her go anyway. I was satisfied. For now.

Kira ran over, mothering all over Keiko, she gently touched her soon to be bruised throat.

"Come on baby, we'll put some ice on it. Oh your knuckles are all bloody.. Come on.." They wandered out of the room, I just stood there, watching them go. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Kenji was glaring at me.

"What?"

"Don't touch my sister, ever again. Or i'll kick you ass!" He crossed his arms, he looked some-what like Haru when he did that. Other than the fact that he was way short.

I snorted "Gee, I'm shaking in my boots. Run away little boy. Don't pick fights you can't win." I swear he growled. He must have more brains than his sister though, because he did the right thing an walked away. 

Ai just stared at me, along with my father and his friends. I was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. I walked over, pulling down the shiny gold doornob to open it. I came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

_Stalker.._

"Can i-"

"SASUKE-KUN!" A blonde blur ran past me, colliding with said 'Sasuke-Kun' I rolled my eyes, turning towards the kitchen. I needed something to eat. I wandered over to the bench, ignoring Kira who was giving me THE look. I guess the whole belting her spawn brought out her dark side. 

Haru wandered into the kitchen, followed by Keiko and Sasuke. I guess his other men went home. I pulled out some slices of bread, wandering over to the fridge i pulled out some tomato, cheese and butter.

Haru cleared his throat "Now, Sakura.."

"What?"

"Do you want to tell me about what we all walked in on just before?" I shrugged, contunuing with my sandwhich. I just new Keiko would have already told him some bullfuck story.

He sighed "Keiko says you lashed out at her? She says you just attacked her for no reason?"

I put everything away, taking a bite of my sandwhich, I turned around, resting my hip against the bench. I swallowed the food an looked up at him "If i told you she was lying, would you believe me?" 

I couldn't help but think back to when my mother sent me here. We were having this exact conversation actually. I'd just gotten home from school when she said the principal had called her, telling her Taris', (The other girl) side of the story. She believed her obviously, next thing, i'm on a plane. I love how much trust my parents have in me.

Haru set himself on a stool "How about you tell me your side, and i'll tell you who i believe" He leant on the bar, arms crossed.

"Well, I got home, got changed. Walked downstairs, then betty the raging bull charged at me" I nodded towards a very pissed looking Keiko "She smacked me one in the face, So i out her down. Like i said, I was teaching her to never touch me again.."

Keiko glared "Liar! She attacked me!"

"As if i would ever willingly lay a hand on you, you daft twat." That one struck a nerve. She pounced. I dodged just in time, she fell to the floor. Glaring up at me.

Haru frowned "Keiko, I want to talk to you. Privately." They wandered out of the room. Keiko glared at me through her hair as they left. I snickered.

Sasuke came over to me "Lets go for a walk"

"Why?"

"Because. Just come on, I want to talk to you.."

It didn't take me long to agree to finally go with him, after all.. I was kind of interested to get to know stuff about this guy. There was something about him.. He was Mysterious..

I threw on a jacket and some black sandals then walked out the front door after him. We walked in silence for the first few blocks, then he broke the silence...

"Why did you come back to Konoha?" I looked at him through the corner of my eye, he was looking straight ahead. Hands in his pockets.

"I got into a few fights, my mum was sick of it, so she sent me to live here with my dad" I have no ldea why i told him that. I didn't even know this guy.

"So you're a trouble maker, huh?"

I shrugged, not missing the smirk that grazed his lips. "So, are you dating Keiko?"

He scoffed "No, I was there to talk to Haru, but he's busy with Keiko so.."

We continued walking in silence for a few more seconds until he grabbed me, pushing me into a nearby cafe. I would have been cool with it, If he hadn't possibly bruised my arm and made me trip on my on freakin feet!

Glaring at him, I pushed myself up. Puching his chest "What the hell was that!" He just looked at me, shrugging an pulling me over to a booth. He sat opposite me, looking out the window. It looked like he was looking for someone..

I took the time to look at him closely. I didn't even notice the peircings in his face yeaterday. He had twin snakebites underneath his bottom lip, his left ear was peirced twice, onve on the bottom, the other a little higher. His face was flawless. Except for the thin scar going from his temple to his jaw bone. It was very fain and only visible because the left side of his face was turned to me.  
>He had full ruby red lips, The looked so kissable.. By now he'd turned back, noticing me staring at him lips. That smirk gracing his face.<p>

I bit my lip, looking away from him. A waitress came over, turning to Sasuke, "Hi there, what can i get for you?"

He looked over at me "You want anything?" I shook my head. I wasn't really hugry anymore, not after that sandwhich. He turned to her "Then no, we don't" She bit her lip, writing something on her note quickly ripped the piece out. Placing it infront of him.

"Take that anyway. I hope i see you around.." She smiled, turning and swaying her hips as she went back bahind the counter, out he back.

I snorted, picking up the paper. Her number was scrawled along with a _Krystal_. I tured to the guy bahind me, giving him the paper. "It's the number for the blonde waitress. She was too nervous to give it to you herself.."

He smirked, mumbling a thankyou he wandered out of the shop. I glanced at the clock on the wall "I should go, I've got homework.." We left quickly, trying to avoid that waitress again.

Half way home i turned to him "What were you going to talk to my dad about? How do you know him?" 

He didn't answer for a few minutes, I didn't think he was going to, then he sighed "We have mutual friends. I just needed to speak to him about some things.."

"Like what?"

He stopped walking, turning to me. "Nothing you need to worry yourself with. Just guy stuff.."

"Guy stuff" I scowled, walking around him to leave. He snatched my wrist, pulling me back to him. I coiuld feel those sweet muscled rippling just beneath the shirt. I looked up into his eyes, damb he was tall! 

"We're already at your house.." I frowned, looking around. Sure enough we were right infront of the house. I turned back to him 

"Ohh" he smiled at me, not a cocky smirk like i've seen, it was a real smile, and it was absolutely beautiful. I found myself smiling back at him. He let me go, putting his hands back into his pockets.

"I should go. I'll see you at school tomorrow.."

"I thought you had to talk to my dad..?"

"I'll talk to him later" he shrugged, pushing some hair from my face, I blushed. I swear to god. No guys have really ever made me blush. I don't like it.

He turned around, walking away. "Bye.."

I wandered into the house, Seeing everyone sitting in the living room. Looking at me as i walked through. I sat down and started watching the movie they were watching.

Sasuke Uchiha was definately an interesting creature. Now if only i could find out what he's hiding..

**_**

**D to the O to the N to the E. Yeahhhh. How you guys liked that chapter. Review! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews once again. Here goes the next chapter. Whooo! XD**

**_**

I had just finished my dinner when there was a knock on my bedroom door. I shoved the books aside, yelling for them to come in. Ai wandered into my room, she nervously took the first few steps in, maybe she though i'd snap. Though, even if i did i wouldn't hurt her, she's way young. I'm not gonna pick a fight with someone younger than me. Unless she starts it. That's a different story.

I turned in my chair, raising an eyebrow at her, she just stood there, playing with some strands of hair.

"Do you need something, or?" she locked eyes with me, she really did look nervous..

"I wanted to talk to you.." you know, I think this is the first time she's actually even been alone in a room with me, let alone talked to me.. Being the curious cat i was, i told her to have a seat. May as well find out what she has to say..

She took a seat on my bed, facing across from me, She just sat for about a minute before speaking.

"I umm, I wanted to ask you something.. " she was avoiding eye contact with me. It was kind of annoying actually. When i'm speaking to someone, I want them too look at me, not the fucking scenery.

"Okay, Shoot.."

"Will you teach me how to fight?" Whaa, hold up...

"You want me to teach you how to fight?" I crossed my arms, leaning back in the chair "Why?" She stirred in her seat, looking out the window.

"Because i want to learn to defend myself. You know, In case of an attack or something.." Who would atttack her? She's a fifteen year old girl for fucks sake! I guess with all the gangs about, maybe she's scared..

"Who would you need to defend yourself against? Is someone hurting you?"

She looked shocked, shaking her head "No! Nothing like that, I just want to learn incase anything ever happened.." she bit her lip "So, will you teach me?"

"Why can't you gey your sister to? Or Haru?"

"I love Keiko, But she fucking sucks when it comes to fighting. Haru, he just wont.."

"Why not? Your his kids too..." She shrugged, pushing some hair from her face she stood up

"Ahh fuck! Fiiiiiiine" She started squealing and jumping all over the place, "But!" she stopped "You have to do everything i say! Promise?" She nodded, grinning from ear to ear. She had the same smile as her mother.

"Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!"

She was insane. I was sure of it. I stood up, walking downstairs, she followed me, still making those freakin' squealing noises.

We found our way into the kitchen where dinner was just being served. We sat down in silence and ate. It was fine until, Ai spoke up.

"Guess what! - Sakura's going to teach me how to fight! Eeeeeeeeeee!" Everyone stopped eating, except me of course, I didn't really give a shit. Besides, this Chicken was fucking amazing!

"Ai, Honey.. Why would you want to kearn how to fight?" Kiras' soft voice sounded slightly hysterical. I just new Ai had that grin on her face.

"Self-Defence mum! In case anything ever happens - Sakura's gonna teach me how to take care of myself!"

Keiko was glaring, more at me than Ai. But still "Why would you want to learn from her? She can't even fight!"

"I still kicked your ass.." I snickered. Eating more chicken. Ai laughed softly, I'm sure i was the only one who heard it, Only because i was sitting right beside her. I smirked, cheeky little thing. wasn't she suppose to take her familys side?

Keiko scoffed but said nothing more. I'm pretty sure, Haru gave her a look. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

We were all sitting in the living room watching a movie, I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about my conversation with Sasuke earlier. I tured to Haru "D-Haru?"

He seemed to notice my slip and smirked, I mentally cursed myself for nearly slipping up.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Why was Sasuke coming to see you earlier today?" His smirk faltered slightly, he turned back to the t.v. I could tell he wasn't watching it. He was thinking. After another minute he shrugged, green eyes looking back to mine.

"Just to talk. Nothing you need to worry about." He had this edge to his voice. One that told me to drop the conversation. No way in hell. I dropped it last time. He wasn't getting off so easy this time.

"Talk about what? You assosiate your self with Highschoolers often?" He sighed, turning back to me. The smirk on his face was now completely gone, he was frowning, he even looked slightly angry..

"No Sakura. I do not. But had some things to discuss with Sasuke. Things you don't need to concern yourself with. Just drop it."

"Are you fucking shitting me? I'm not going to 'Just drop it' Haru! Tell me!"

"Sakura that's enough!" He growled, it was the first time i'd ever actually seen him angry, it was kind of scary. Not that i would ever admitt it. He was glaring at me. Whatever they were going to talk about, he sure didn't want me to know.

"Fuck you!" I flew up an stormed out of the room, maybe puching the wall as i went. I kind of regretted it, Cause fuck me, it hurt! I made a satisfying hole in the wall though.

I jogged up the stairs, walking straight through into my bathroom, I ran some cold water and shoved my hand under the stream. The water qiuckly went red as it went down the drain. I cut open two of my knuckles and i was gonna bruise. I decided to have a bath. It was better than going back downstairs. I ran the bath, jumping in and letting the hot water sooth my muscles.

After about twenty minutes, I jumped out, dressing in my flannel shorts and a black singlet. I grabbed a bandage from the cupboard underneath the sink. I had discovered in my advenures of the house that there was a first aid kit inder there. Handy huh? I wandered over to my bed, after checking my e-mails and everything else. I decided to just go to sleep. I was out in under five minutes.

**_**

When i woke up the next morning, It was about 7. I jumped up, I quickly dressed in my uniform. It was suppose to be warm out today. So I didn't bother with my Jumper. I put my homework in my bag. I went out of my room, after i got through all those fucking steps. I went into the kitchen. Everyone was there, Except Haru. Go Figure.

I grabbed an apple from the bench. "Where's Haru?" I asked, taking a bite.

"He had to go meet some people. He should be back later" Ai smiled, eating some more of her toast. I think she was the only one in this 'Family' who liked me at the moment. But that's cool.

I nodded, "I'm out, See ya's later" Ai jumped up

"Do you mind if i go with you to school?" I shrugged, grabbing my bag

"I'm walking though" It looked like a beautiful day outside. Walking could do me some good anyway. She shrugged, yelling bye to everyone she followed me outside. We made it to school with about ten minutes to spare. She waved goodbye to me as she walked off. I'm assuming to find her friends.

I went straight to the B corridor to put my things away. I have to admitt, I was kind of dissapointed when i noticed Yazuka wasn't there. I shook it off and put my things away.

The school day went really slowly, I never saw Yazuka once. When I asked the girls where they were at lunch, Ino just shrugged it off, Saying they rarely ever came. So it wasn't surprising they weren't here.

After school Ai told me she was going to a friends house, I really didn't care all that much. I just wanted to get home. I was tired of school. I needed to sit down or something. I really wish i had drove. I was really regretting it. The weather had cooled dramatically. I could tell it was about to rain. At least i knew the way home this time. I didn't have to ask some random girl.

I was brought out of my thoughts when i heard a bang. I froze. I could have swore that was a gunshot. I snapped my head over to an alleyway a couple of metres ahead of me. I so knew i should have taken the normal route. But no, I had to take a shortcut..

I walked another couple of steps, I heard some crying, Someone hastily talking, Yelling about something. Whoever it was, they souneded horrified. I took another few steps, i was about two feet from the opening to the Alleyway. I could hear him clearly now.

"P-Please D-D-Don't! I H-Have a F-F-F-Family! I-I have K-Kids!" He sounded hysterical. I frowned, what the hell was going on..

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you tried to double-cross me.." Holy crap, I could only just make out the voice. It was calm, but it sounded so familiar, I swear.. I knew it..

"P-Please! Don't!"

The sound of another shot scared the fuck out of me! I jumped in the air. My better half of me was telling me to leg it. Get the fuck out of there, My other half was telling me to look, I had to see! Guess what side won?

Just a glance, then run like fuck, that was my plan. I slowly turned the corner, trying to keep my most part hidden. I got around enough to see something that made my blood run cold. Plan completely fucked and gone.

There were two men on the ground, the little bit of afternoon light just let me make out they were lying in pools of there own blood. About ten or more men stood around, snickering. But the thing that made my blood chill, Was the fact that my father was standing right there, Gun in hand, With a sinister smirk on his face.

"D-Dad?" They all looked over at me. Why couldn't i just keep my mouth shut! Fuck my life.

**_**

**Ohh Snap! What will happen to Sakura! Review! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go again! yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!**

**_**

I remember when it was my fifteenth birthday. It was around the time i was having a really bad wild streak, what with my dad not being around, I had the whole 'I'm a teenage, I can do whatever the fuck i want and no one can stop me' attitude going on. I remember sneaking out of the house to go to a party some of the other kids were throwing. They had invited me earlier in the week for my birthday. 

That was the first time i had ever tried, Ectasy. It sent me on a massive high. It made me do things that i regret now, but back then.. I loved it. Anyway, I was taken to the emergency room because of a overdose. The pumped my stomach and i woke up a couple hours later. My mum was fucking pissed. You'd think she's be worried about me being in hospital, Nah. She was just one angry mumma.

Truth be told, She scared the absolute fuck out of me. I never touched drugs again. But even then, I wasn't as scared as i was right now. Looking at my father and his.. friends? down the slowly darkening alleyway. I was literally frozen with fear. Also confusion. I mean. What the fuck?

His smirk had gone replaced with a frown "Sakura.. What are you doing walking around in alleyways?" He had turned himself to me, I noticed he took a few steps forward, lowering his gun to the ground.

"I-I was walking home.. I took a shortcut and- heard noises.. So i decided to uhh, investigate.. " He actually looked kind of angry at that, he growled at me. It scared the fuck out of me.

"Sakura, Come here!" he pointed a finger at the empty space infront of him. I hesitantly wandered over, It wasn't that i thought my dad would hurt me, But, He still looked scary as hell right now..

I eventually made it to the space infront of him, he glared down at me. Uh oh..

"You decided to 'Investigate'? Haruno Sakura, you know better than that! You don't just hear mysterious gunshots then go into alleyways to check them out!" He was raising his voice, making me flinch back "Your lucky it wasn't another gang. Or else you'd be dead by now, Along with these two.." he carelessly motioned to the dead bodies with his gun.

I frowned "Gangs?"

He rolled his eyes "I just gave you a lecture and that's all you got out of it?" I heard a few of his friends laugh. He shook his head "Come on, we need to move before the police show up. Lets get back." He turned me around, forcing me to walk down the path way with him. He pushed me gently into a car, before walking around the other side and jumping in.

We were silent until the car came to a stop. I noticed we weren't home. We were at another house, just as big as Harus' house, only this one was a blood red colour. It was actually kind of sexy. I know, it's a house. But still..

We went inside, he guided me over to an empty seat. I sat down between two of his uhh.. gang members? I think.. He proceeded to walk up to the head of the large table we were seated at.

"Now Sakura.." My head flicked over to him "You've already seen that i shot some people. So there's no use trying to keep this from you.."

"Your in a gang?"

He sighed but nodded, "There are lots of Gangs around Konoha. We are called Shachi. On of the biggest.." Shachi? Wasn't that who Keiko and her slut friend were talking about the other day in the bathroom?

I didn't miss the smug look he had on his face when he claimed they were one of the biggest either..

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He shrugged, He was doing something with his gun. Pretty sure he was reloading..

"Because, I wasn't going to tell you at all. You didn't need to know, and it would have been better that way. Unfortunately you had to decide to walk home and catch me in the act.." He glared at me, "I gave you a car for a reason, Sakura. Use it. I don't want you walking around on the streets unless someones with you."

I rose an eyebrow, leaning my chin on my hands "Someone like Sasuke?"

He nodded, continuing to reload his gun. "So, Can you tell me what you two were going to talk about now?" He finished with his gun and lay it on the table. Turning to look at me.

He smirked "Sakura, See the man to the right of you.." I turned to my right, seeing a man, he looked down at me, he had black hair and Onxy eyes, they kind of looked alot like Sasukes'...

"That's Fagaku Uchiha. Sasuke father.." Well, I guess that makes sense.. but..

"So why is Sasuke a member of Yazuka if his fathers a member of Shachi?" Wouldn't that mean they're like rival gangs? Didn't all gangs want to kill eachother..?

Harus' smirk never left his face "Because, Yazuka is Sasukes gang, as Shachi is mine.. We are allies. Same as Akatusuki.." Who in the fuck is Akatsuki! Another gang? Just how many were there?

"Akatsuki is another gang?" He nodded, leaning back in his chair. A frown came upon his features.

"Sakura, you have to be careful okay, You have to unserstand that we are one of the most feared and high ranking Gangs in Tokyo.."

"Gee Haru, Don't act so high and Mighty.."

He let out something between a groan and a Growl, It was kinda funny.. "Not the point!"

"What is the point then?"

Fagaku continued for him "Sakura - What he's saying is, while we may be allies with Yazuka and Akatsuki, there are still many gangs out there that we do not get along with, to put it lightly"

"What that got to do with me?"

Another man across from me continued for him, "Because, We have lots of enemies. Now words gotten out that the famous Haruno Harus' daughter is back. Some peopl are liable to use that against us.."

"So, people are going to try to get me, to get to Haru?" They all nodded, releived i finally got it i guess. I on the other hand freaked..

"What the fuck! You mean i came all the way here just to get killed by some motherfuckers because your my father!" He looked over at me, glaring hard

"No! - I will not let you get hurt. No way in hell will anyone lay there hands on you. That's why i was talking to Sasuke.."

"So.. you were warning Sasuke not to touch me?"

He facepalmed. My dad actually smacked himelf in the face. It would have been hilarious if the conversation was about anything else..

Fagaku let out a quiet laugh "No Sakura - Sasuke and Yazuka, are being assigned to protect you.." Oh! - Now that made more sense! The fuck?

"Seriously? They can't spend every minute with me! They have lives too, I think..." Someone scoffed, I was sure it was someone at the table, until i felt someone breathing on my ear..

"Of course we have lives babe, But we can take turns in watching over you.." He had such a god damb sexy voice! A shiver went down my spine. I bet he knew the effect he was having on me too! Bastard.

"Sasuke - Don't creep up on me. Asshole." I heard him laugh softly, rounding the table with Neji and Naruto following him on either side. Naruto basically screamed a hey at me while Neji simply nodded. They three sat down on the other side of the table.

Haru turned to me "So - You understand now?" I nodded shortly, putting my hands in my head. "Good."

Something was still bothering me. I had to ask.. "Why did you kill those two men? What did they do?" I whispered it, But i knew he heard. He was right next to me afterall. I just couldn't get the thoughts of that guy screaming for mercy out of my head.. 

Haru sighed "Disuke.. double-crossed me..." He took a breath "He's the one that spread the word that you we're here.." I looked up at him with wide eyes

"W-Why would he do that?"

"Don't know. He didn't say, He just said 'It needed to be done' I couldn't have him doing things like that."

"So what about the other guy..?"

"He was a witness, he just came at the wrong time. I couldn't have allowed him to go.." I stared at him, he stared at me. I ran a hand through my hair

"If it wasn't me who was spying, If it was someone else.. would you have shot them?" He gave a short hesitant nod. I bit my lip, leaning back and looing at the roof. It was plain, with on huge Crystal Chandelier in the middle.

"I guess being a mobsters daughter had it's perks then.." Rumbling laughter started all around the room, it gave it a warmer feeling.

Eventually the laughter died down, I turned to Haru "Is that why everyone freaks out whenever i tell them I'm Sakura _Haruno?_" He chuckled, nodding. His white hair flipping around his head.

"Yeah, most likely."

I shook my head, turning to Sasuke "Why were none of you at school today?"

He smirked "Why? Miss us?"

I scowled "Answer the question.."

"You know, just guy stuff.." He needs to be bitch slapped. Like seriously. I'm considering it. Just one hit, Fuckin' Wham!

My fantisies were cut off when Haru spoke, saying something about home and dinner. I was kinda hungry.. I jumperd up, going to follow him, I turned back to everyone who was watching us go.

"Uhh, It was nice to meet you all.. " They smiled and there was a chourus of 'You too's' and 'Yeah, see you arounds' I smiled, turning to Sasuke who was givingme that rare gorgeous smile

"See you at school tomorrow?" I asked

He nodded "Yeah, Someone's got to protect you right?" I stuck my tounge out at him, making him chuckle. I walked out of the house with Haru. Jumping into the sleek black BMW.

The ride home was silent. But it wan't awkward or tense like all the other time i had been around him, It was.. comfortable.. Which was kind of strange. But, I liked it.

We got out of the car once we reached home, Haru opened the front door, walking into the kitchen with me following close behind. Kira and the others looked up at us, they were already eating, which ment it must have been later than i thought..

We sat down in our seats and began eating. It was delicious Satay Chicken. I fell in love with it the moment i tasted it. I was like sex in your mouth. Perfect. It turns out it was eight thirty. I decided after the day i had all i wanted was to have a shower and go to bed.

I announced i was going, then, for the first time in my life, I gave my father a kiss on the cheek goodnight. I have no idea what made me do it, maybe it was bacause something happened tonigh that made me look at him different, or maybe it was because i've wanted to do that ever since he left. Becoaue as much as i didn't want to, a small part of me never stopped loving him. He is my dad after all.

He looked just as shocked as i felt that i did it. But i just smiled softly.

"Goodnight Dad.." He just stared at me in shock. I didn't even leave time for him to say goodnight back, I just wandered away, wondering why I did that again. But glad that i did. After my sleep I fell asleep almost instantly.. Intp a deep, peaceful sleep. 

**_**

**Hope you guys liked itt. Review for meh please. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, Sorry about the wait. Don't be mad! Here ya's go! :D  
><strong>

_**_**_

The next morning went pretty much how i expected it to go, I got up, did my morning routine, went downstairs for breakfast, got a million glares and snide comments from Keiko. The usual.

Then he just had to walk into my kitchen, Uchiha freakin' Sasuke came waltzing in with a smug look on his face, I had no idea what he was up to, But i knew i wouldn't like it..

He greeted Haru, then turned to me "Let's go." Go where? I have school. Did he think just because he was in a gang he could order me around? Na huh!

"I have to go to school Uchiha, I'm not going anywhere with you" he gave me a strange look before shaking his head, was he laughing at me? Tool...

"I'm driving you to school, Princess. Now lets go or we'll be late." I shot him a glare, crossing my arms over my chest, he may be assigned to 'Protect' me, but i'm pretty sure i could drive myself to school... 

Keiko about fainted i think, She looked fucking pissed to say the least, She was shooting daggers at me and i'm pretty sure If Sasuke wasn't in the way she would have jumped me or something. It's always a nice way to start a morning with a healthy fight.

"W-Why are you driving _her_ to school!" She whined, I couldn't help but feel smug satisfaction when he completely ignored her, And when Haru glared at her, Heh. I think i was starting to like him a bit more.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving myself Sa-su-ke. I don't need your assistance.." I could have killed him for his next move, after I finished my rant, that fucker grabbed me! Going all caveman and throwing me over his shoulder. He picked up my bag with his free hand while i cursed an pounded my fists against his back.

"Uchiha! put me the fuck down!" I hissed, He completely ignored me, bidding my smirking father a goodbye, he walked straight out the door. "Put. Me. Down. _Now!_" still ignoring me, he camly walked over to his car, opening the door he shoved me in the passenge seat, leaning on the door frame he smirked down at me.

"Now now Sakura, Behave, Don't make me spank you." I glared up at him, punching him in his perfect chest.

"Fuck off Uchiha. You'll never touch me." he chuckled, I swear i heard him mumble something like 'we'll see' before shutting the door and walking around to his side. He turned the car on and we were off. I swear he was trying to kill me. He was going at _least _twice the legal speed limit. Once he stopped the car i practically flew out, he was one crazy fucker. 

He came around, raising an eyebrow at me "Haruno, Get up. People are staring."

I glanced up to see that people were indeed staring as they walked past, Some even stopped to stare. I guess Uchiha doesn't usually give girls a ride to school. I stood up slowly, shooting him a glare before walking off. Class was going to start in five minutes. I needed to get to my locker.

He fell into step beside me, we walked in silence until we got to the B corridor, I opened the lock, throwing my bag in I pulled out some books just as the bell went. I turned around, Only to see Sasuke was gone. When the hell did he leave! Shrugging it off, I went to class.

_**_**_

Basically that's how my entire week went, Every morning, Sasuke would come to my house and pick me up, Despite all my complaints and escape attempts, I rode with him to school everyday. I was also pretty irritated to find out that at least one or more members of Yazuka had been transfered into every single one of my classes. Whe i questioned Haru about it he just said, 'Sakura, It's for your protection' and left it at that. It was driving me insane.

I mean, Don't get me wrong, I like them all. Naruto is very sweet and I love hanging around him, He drove me insane some days, but i can see myself being great frineds with him.

Garra was alright, He didn't really speak to me a whole lot, but that's one of the things i liked about him and Neji for that matter, They just kind of rolled with it, They didn't annoy me, which i could deal with.

Shikamaru was lazy, he very much liked to sleep, but hey! I could roll with that, I even fell asleep with him onve or twice, Ah, good times..

Kiba was a total Player, I wanted to punch him out so many times it's not funny. But once again, I could deal with him. After a while, He goes alright. Sometimes.. 

There were a few more that i hadn't met, They were kind of just there. I noticed they didn't really do much.

My female friends weren't exaclty comfortable with them yet, but they didn't mind that they sat with us at lunch, or in some classes.

It was wednesday morning, I was in the kitchen eating when Naruto walked in the door... Wait..

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" I asked, I couldn't help but feel dissapointed that it wasn't Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura! Sasuke had to do some stuff, So i'm here to pick you up instead!" I forwned, grabbing my bag i followed Naruto out to the car.

"What sort of stuff?"

He shrugged "Just stuff, Nothing you need to worry about. How've you been Sakura?" He was hiding something from me, It was obvious it was infact something i had to worry about, Decideing to let it go for now, I gave him a slight smile.

"I'm fine Naruto, How are you?"

"I'm good." Thast was about the end of our conversation, except for the occasional small talk Naruto made, I was half listening, the other half of me was wondering where Sasuke was, I was starting to get slightly anxious, I know he's in a gang and everything. That kind of made it worse..

We arrived at School within another two minutes, I jumped out, I already wanted this day to be over, Some how the thought of no Sasuke made school seem alot less appealing. I had taken about three steps when i was grabbed from behind.

"Whaa?" I was thrown back into Narutos car and before i could process what the hell was happening we were speeding down the road again, I turned to Naruto, he had a strained look on his face.

"Naruto? What the fuck!"

He spared me a glance before turning back to looking out the window, I was about to question him again when there was a bang, It took me a second realise that i was covered in shattered glass and i had cuts all over me. I gaped, swinging me head to the back, The rear window was shattered, glass shards covering the entire backseat.

"Fuck!" Naruto hissed, turning to me "Sakura get down!"

"What?"

"NOW!" He roared, I didn't argue, he scared the fuck out of me, I shrunk down in my seat, just as he jerked on the steering wheel, the car screeched and tore around, he slammed on the gears, It took me a minute to realise we were driving Backwards. This was some type of action movie shit!

He grabbed something out of his pocket, shoving his hand out the window, it was followed by a series of loud bangs... It was a fucking gun! I heard a few more bangs, followed by a huge crash. For a second i thought his backwards driving had cause us to slam into something, But where he flung the car around, I realise it must have been someone else.. Oh god..

I was too stunned, and admittedly, I was fucking scared, to more from my position, The only time i did move was when i gave Naruto a nod after he asked if i was okay. We drove for another ten or so minutes before the car finally stopped, Since i still couldn't move, Naruto picked me up. carrying me in his arms, I faintly realise this was where we were last night.

I heard him telling someone to open the door, he went straight through, pushing open another door, It must have been the meeting room or whatever. I heard chairs moving and people yelling.

Naruto announced "We we're hit"

The blood rushed from my face when he said that, I had figured as much, But hearing that made it real, final. I know i was told i was going to be targeted by people, But who would really expect it to happen! Not fucking me. That's for sure.

Naruto lay me on the black couch off to the side of the room, Haru was leaning over me, pushing some hair from my face. "You're ok Sakura.." he whispered, "Go get some anaseptic and bandages!" he ordered someone before turning back to me. Whoever it was quickly returned, Haru dabbed some on my cuts. Then he moved to a larger gash i had on my arm. He put some over it, Lemme tell you, - that shit sucking stings! - Before bandaging it up.

Eventually I got back into my own head, I sat up and calmed down slightly, Someone had brought me over a cup of tea. Whoever it was I love them. Tea always help me calm down, It's soothing.

I was sipping on the tea while Naruto explained to everyone, Me included, that i was attacked by some lackeys for a gang on the other side of town. They apparently owned that side, and they wanted this side too. Which, Apparently, my father owned. What better way to get him to hand it over then to kidnap the rival bosses daughter?

It was around twelve o' clock when a _very, very _pissed off looking Sasuke came through the door. I had no idea why he was pissed, But what i did know, was that he was shirtless, and damb, that boy was _fine!_

I didn't even know he had tattoos until now, Did i ever mention one of my most desirable attractions is tattoos? Yeah, him standing there in his hotness isn't really helping...

He came over to me, Kneeling down he starting looking me over, I realised after a minute he was looking at my injuries. He didn't look happy either.

He looked up at me, he kind of guitly, which didn't make sense, why should he feel guilty? It's not like he was the one who attacked me. He didn't plan it.. Without a wrod he stood up and walked away, I was about to call him when he slammed his fist into a wall. I flinched, then he went out the door.

I turned to the others "What was that about?"

Naruto sighed "He's just angry because he wasn't there Sakura.." Why would he want to be there? So he could possibly get killed?

Haru smiled, as if reading my mind "Sakura, Everday for the past week and a half he's driven you to and from school, so he could protect you, the one day he doesn't, you get attacked.. he's angry at himself for not being there when you needed him.." Oh, makes sense i guess..

"But why di-" The main door slammed open again to reveal another bunch of men, I had never seen any of them before, But since no one was attacking, I assumed they weren't enemies..

Haru smirked "Long time no see boys..." he turned to me "Sakura, This is the Akatsuki.." 

_**_**_

**Yay Akatsuki! I hope you all like that chapter! ^.^**

**Where was Sasuke instead of protecting with Sakura? Just why are the Akatsuki here? Ahh, Shall be revieled all in the next chapter! XD**

**Review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews, I do feel loved. XD**

_**_**_

_****_Meeting the Akatsuki was something i never would have expected, they were such complete opposited it was amazing they hadn't killed eachother. They all seemed alright though, A bit violent, but, they're a gang, thats expected right? Haru sid they were here because arival gang was on it's way to try and take over. Apparently there was a fight coming up. A big one.

_**_**_

The next day Naruto picked me up again, not that i minded, after yesterday I trusted him completely. I got in the car, for the first five minutes we drove in silence, but i had to ask him the quesstion that had been bugging me ever since last night. "Natuto?"

He glanced at me, gave me a short smile "Yes Sakura?"

"Where was, Sasuke yesterday?" I noticed him tense up slightly, He gripped the steering wheeel tighter, his jaw clenched, "Tell me the truth, not that the was doing 'Stuff'"

He sighed, "The bastard was suppose to be gaurding the upper streets.." He grumbled "If he was doing his job, that fucker wouldn't have gotten anywhere near you yesterday.." They gaurd streets? Geez..

"You say he was 'Supposed to be'... what was he doing instead?" I asked cautiously, I had the feeling i wouldn't like the answer, but i wanted to know more about this, I hardly knew anything..

Naruto tipped his head to the side, letting his eyes flick in my direction "He was out getting some ass.." Oh well...

I blinked, I didn't exactly know how that mede me feel, It shouldn't make me feel anything. I barely even knew him. So what was with all the flirting with me then.. Fucker. I crossed my arms, I shouldn't feel jealous that he was out getting some ass when he was suppose to be protecting me, I mean. No, I was pissed. Couldn't he have waited until i was at least home or something! Yeah, we'll just blame it on my safety.. Nothing to do with Jealousy..

I glared out the window, I think Naruto got that I was pissed because he didn't try to talk to me for the rest of the ride. I was kind of thankful for that. He can be so sweet and considerate at times.

We pulled up at the school, I grabbed my bag, turning to Naruto "No attackers today?" He frowned, shaking his head, I pulled mysellf out of the car and made my way to the B corridor. He had picked me up warly today, So i had about fifteen minutes before first class.

I threw my bag in the metal box and pulled some books out of it, shoving them onto the shelves. "Sakura!" I turned to my right to see, Tenten running towards me. I waved and turned back to organising books.

"Where the hell were you yesterday! We were all worried!" Was i aloud to tell her about everything? I mean, she has to know about the gangs right? I decided against it. It was safer to keep her out of everything anyway.

"I had a headache. Sorry.." She scoffed

"Ever heard of texting?"

I shrugged, slamming the locker shut i re-did the lock. We wandered down the hallways, Out to the tree. The other girls were sitting under it waving us over. We took seats.

"So Sakura... You weren't here yesterday..."

"I had a headache, Ino"

"So, Care to explaing why Uchiha wasn't here either?" I stiffened, I wasn't with him or anything, didn't mean i still wasn't pissed, I could be dead because of him... Clearly they saw me freeze and assumed I knew..

"You were with him! I knew there was something going on!" I raised an eyebrow, all the girls were smirking at me. Even, Hinata. She's an evil, evil girl. I shook my head, running a hand through my pale locks.

"No. Nothings going on with me and him." Not that I wouldn't like it to be. He is one sexy peice of pie that man. Ino snorted, like the pig she is, and pointed one of her manicured fingers at me.

"Honey. You can't lie to us. We know all. It's obvious you want him. And he wants you just as bad." If he really wanted me that bad why was he with another girl yesterday? God, I've got to get over this.. I shound like a jealous girlfriend...

"No, Like i said, yesterday i had a headache.. he- he was with another girl.." Their smug looks fell into frowns, I smiled at them "Don't look so sad. Geez.." The bell went at just that moment, saving me from the awkwardness. I stood up, waving them goodbye i went to my locker. 

Nartuo was the only one at school that day. No other members of Yazuka were anywhere to be seen. He joined me in every class even if he wasn't in there, The tachers didn't say anything though. Whenever i asked him where they were, he would say they had business. Chyeah. I'll beleive that. I didn't see any gang memers at all after Naruto dropped me off. Not even my dad. Which only left me with on conclusion.

They were up to something.

_**_**_

I woke up the next moring at about ten thirty, It was a weekend. Thank god. I wandered dowstairs. I came across one of the worst things i could ever imagine. Keiko and her friends. Giggling and Squealing. Someone get me a bucket...

The all glared at me as i walked through the door, I glared back baring my teeth. Thay all gave me funny looks, I burst out laighing and walked away into the kitchen. Sakura plenty hungry.

I grabbed some instant ramen and put the pot of water on. Hitching myslf up on the bench as i waited for it to boil. I pulled out my phone, scrolling through the contacts I found Kai. I missed him so much. I clicked call and waited.

"Ow! Fuck off Ami you pshyco whore!...Hello?" Ahh yes, that's the Kai i remember, He never could tolorate Ami, or Marli for that matter.. I think e only hung out with them because I did..

"Hey beb, How's things?"

"SAKURA! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU JUST SUDDENLY STOPPED TALKING TO US! BITCH!" I giggled at his over dramaticness. Kai tends to overreact with things. Alot.

"I've been busy, Why didn't you call me?"

"I've been busy too. Sakura when the fuck are you coming back? These sluts are killing me. I'm going to strangle one of them." I laughed, tipping some of the boiled water into my ramen.

"Soon, Soon. What have you been doing other than trying not to kill our friends?"

"You're friends. And nothing. I got a new peice of man candy.." You've probably already guessed that Kai is gay, If not, you need help. How can you not have realised that?

"Oh, do tell!" Sometimes after school me an Kai would go doen to the Gym and rate guys together. It a great way to meet 'em too.

"His names Akira, He's our age, slim, blonde, bllue eyes. Fucking gorgeous. Total sweetie. Maybe a bit too sweet. But he wont be after i'm done with him.."

"Too much info.. I'm eating.."

"Yeah, Yeah." Just then Sasuke Uchiha just had to walk into my kitchen again. There was no school today so i had no idea what the fuck he was doing here. I only knew that I didn't want him here. Didn't he have some slut to fuck? ...I'm not overreacting at all..

"Kai, I have to go. I'll call you back later okay.."

"Ugh, you just- Fine! You better call me back! I love you baby! Bu-Bye!"

"Love you too, Bye.." I pressed the end button, looking up at the Uchiha. He was glaring down at me, what the fucks his problem?

"Why are you here? I have no school today.." I finished the noodles and put the dish in the sink. Washing it quickly while i wasited for his reply. Which he was not giving me..

I was about to question him again when i felt someone breathing against my ear, Tow hands came up beside me to rest on the banch edge. I shivered, putting the bowl in the dishrack.

"Who were you talking to, Sakura?" His voice was calma dn smooth, but there was an edge to it, More demanding, I sighed turning around to him, his face was right there, I looked up into his dark eyes.

"What do you care, Uchiha?" He raised an eyebrow at me, clenching his jaw.

"Who. Was. It?"

I scowled "Kai, My friend from back home. So what?"

He mumbled something, leaning in closer, I lent back, The bench was digging into my back and it kind of hurt. But it was better than being that close to him. I might not be able to contor my.. Urges.. If i get to close..

"Just a friend?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Uchiha. But yes, Kai is my friend." He sighed, taking his hands away he took a few steps back, just staring at me. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. I shook my head, walking over to the fridge. I needed a drink.

I picked out some juice and grabbed a cup for the cupboard, I turned to him "Drink?" he shook his head, no. I shrugged and poured one for myself. I turned back to him and took a sip.

"Uchiha, you never answered my question. Why are you here?" He lent himself against the counter, crossing his arms, It was a kind of sexy look.

"I wanted to chack if you were alright, after.. yesterday.."

"You mean when you could have been protecting me but instead you were off fucking some bimbo?" He so didn't expect that. His head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes.

"Hn"

I rolled my eyes, washing the cup before drying it and putting it away. I turned back to him "It's fine. Everyone's gotta relax sometime right.." I shrugged and started walking away. Stopping at the dorway seperating the kitching and living room. I knew as soon as i opened it and Keiko and firends saw, Sasuke, he was screwed. Heh

He sighed, walking over to grab my wrist, "I was only with her to get information.."

"It's fine Sasuke, I don't care.." It was part lie, I kind of did care, I didn't really want other girls touching him, but that wasn't my say, he isn't mine.

"I can't believe you did that!" We both turned to the door, One of Keikos' loudmouth friends scared us both. I sighed, going to open the door. Then Keiko spoke.

"I don't care. The bitch deserved it." I stopped what i was doing. Pulling my hand back I motioned for Sasuke to be quiet. He frowned but nodded. One of her other friends spoke up.

"But that's a little extreme Keiko, I mean, she could be killed!" I frowned, who could be killed? What had she done? I wasn't looking at Sasuke, But i knew he was curious aswell.

"I hope she is killed! She deserves it! She's has to know she can't just come into all of our lives and steal everything! She stole Haru, She stolen Ai, now she's stealing Sasuke-Kun!" Okay, So i think we've established that she's talking about me then. ...I wasn't stealing Sasuke...

"I know but.."

Keiko let out a frustrated growl "Don't you get it! Now that everyone know's _Sakura Haruno_ Is back, One of the gangs is bound to kidnapp her and kill her! It's perfect! Then life can go back to what it was before _she _came along!"

"How did you even get the word out!"

She giggled "I told Disuke that if he didn't spread the word then i would tell, Haru, he raped me.."

_**_**_

_Haru sighed "Disuke.. double-crossed me..." He took a breath "He's the one that spread the word that you we're here.." I looked up at him with wide eyes_

_"W-Why would he do that?"_

_"Don't know. He didn't say, He just said 'It needed to be done' I couldn't have him doing things like that."  
><em>  
><em><span><strong>_<strong>_

My blood ran cold.. Keiko was the one that did this.. She's the one that's putting me in danger...All because i'm living here.. Fucking Bitch!

_**_**_

**Hope you guys like that one! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovely readers, I know I haven't updated in a while, I do apologize. Hopefuly this chapter makes up for it? :)**

_**_**_

Keiko was dead. Or, she would have been, If it wasn't for that fucking Uchiha holding me back like I was some savage dog about to attack. "Let me go asshole!" I squirmed around, flailing my legs as he dragged me out farther and farther away from that bitch. I heard him hiss as I hit him particularly hard in the shin.

"Sakura! - Calm the fuck down!" he growled, all but throwing me into his car. He narrowed his eyes as i made a ove to get back out. "Don't even thing about it, Haruno. I'll just drag your sweet little ass back." I huffed, crossing my arms, glaring daggers at him.

Clearly satisfied with my temporary calmness, he slammed the door shut, making his way around to the drivers side, slipping in silently an taking off.

The car ride was silent, me sitting there, arms crossed, glaring at anything end everything we passed, him driving the route which i'd memorized as the way to Shachi's meeting house.

"You could have let me go her. I could have kicked her ass." I mumbled, swishing my eyes to peek at the man next to me before looking away just as quick. He sighed. "No. I couldn't let you. You can't randomly attack people, Sakura."

I scoffed "So she sets me up to get kidnapped, maybe tortured and probably killed, and i'm not even allowed to get into a harmless fight with her!" He gripped the steering wheel tighter, nuckes going shades paler that his usually ivory skin.

"No one is going to kidnapp, torture or kill you. It'll never happen." He stated, leaving no room for argument, he sounded so sure of himself.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop them? Haru? - Please! Where was he yesterday when I was in a high speed chase? Getting shot at? Hmmm?" I scoffed at his silence "Yeah, that's right. The only one that's doing any 'Protecting' is, Naruto."

"What the fuck do you think I've been doing for the last week and a half? Driving you to school for the fun of it! _I _was protecting you! When I could have been out doing much more important things!"

"... So i'm not 'Important' enough for you? You're just doing this because you have no other choice?" I couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at that, not that i'd ever admitt it, especially not to Uchiha. He ignored me, staring straight out onto the road infront of him.

"I guess i'm not then. You know, Sasuke, all you had to do was say, As much as I hate having to be babysat 24/7, I'm sure one of the other guys should be happy to do it." I sneered, just as we parked out the front of the beautiful house. "I mean, maybe I could ask Gaara, I sure wouldn't mind spending my time with him.."I mused without mirth. Images of the strange yet hot red-head flashing through my mind.

Sasuke growled, punching the steering wheel, he turned his cold-hard glare on me, "Shut up. I'm the one looking after you, I'm the one protecting you, not, Naruto, or Gaara! - Me!" he hissed.

My eyes widened slightly, I don't know if i've ever mentioned this, but when Sasuke Uchiha gets angry, Sasuke Uchiha is one sexy specimen! I Subconciously licked my lips, apple green eyes traveling back up to meek his dark ones.

"Then why were you off getting so ass yesterday when I was getting attacked?" I asked rhetorically, having no idea where it came from, or why my voice cracked slightly when I barely whispered it. With alot of effort, I ignored the flash of hurt in his eyes before opening the car door and jumping out. Slamming it shut behind me as I made my way up to the house.

As I was nearly halfway up the driveway I heard his car door shut softly behind me, and the crunching of gravel as his feet moved to catch up with mine.

Pushing open the cherry red door, I made my way inside, nodding towards the obvious gaurd who jumped when I entered, once realising who I was he gave a lazy wave and sat back down.

I manouvered my way through the house, barely remembering the way i had come last time when leaving the house, Still ignoring the footsteps behind me, I opened what I hoped was the right door to the room I was looking for. It was.

Many men flicked their heads in my direction when the door creaked upon opening, I awkwardly waved to them all before my eyes landed on my dearest father, sitting at the head of the table.

"Sakura. - Any particular reason you're here?" he asked curiously, sliding his figers together under his chin, elbows resting on the table. I nodded slowly, suddenly remembering the very reason for my being here.

"I um-"

"Keiko's the one behind, Disuke apreadong around that she's back.." Sasuke explained for me.

I swear you could have heard a pin drop.

Sasuke went on to explain every little detail of the conversation we witnessed earlier, with me occasionally slipping in something that he may have missed. Haru looked eerily calm. Too calm for my liking.

He turned to me "Sakura. - Is this true?" I gave a nod in confirmation, fliching slightly when his fist came into contact with the table. I looked up again, he was positively fuming.

"Why the fuck would she do that?" Naruto growled from the doorway, scarig the fuck out of me. "Hasn't the bitch cause enough fucking trouble!" I frowned. "What do you men by that?" I asked, frowning as he shook his head. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

I rolled my eyes but let it go anyway, I'd find out eventually.

"-Bring her back here!" I frowned as I zoned back into Haru's conversation, he was giving orders to one of his men. One I didn't really reamaber that name of.. Kakaishi? or.. Kakashi? something like that..

The silver haired man gave a nod, immedietly leaving to follow the orders. Haur turned back to me, "Sasuke take her back home. Keiko won't be there, so don't worry." he ordered, aiming the last part at me. I sighed, standing and silently following Sauke out orf the room, back down to the front door.

He turned to me "Sakura.. I'm uh.. Sorry.." I halted, turning to him so we were face to face. I sighed. 'You've nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't have said what I did. It's you life to do what you want. You shouldn't have to put anything on hold just to protect me."

"Sakura.."

"No, Sasuke it's fine. Lets just get home." I murmured, rushing my way out the door ahead of him, I always hated awkward conversations and chick flick moments like that. I did my best to avoid them.

"You have to know that I want to protect you though.. I-" _Bang. Bang. Bang._

The whole thing went in slow motion, Sasuke's onyx eyes slipping just past my head, looking at something in the distance, the squealing of tires roaring down the road, the disgusting smell of rubber burning.

I only had time to register Sasuke shouting my name and slamming me to the ground before three deafening cracks shattered the silence. Tires squealed once more, retreating off into the distance. I groaned, pulling my head up from where it slammed into the gravel, pulling my fingers back I almost gagged at the sight of the sticky red liquid clinging to my fingers.

"Ugh.." My green eyes flicked up at hering a groan, Sasuke lay on the ground inches from me, sporting three seperate rips in his shirt, it too me a moment to figure out what they were, only reaising when I noticed a pool of red liqud starting to gather around him..

He's been shot.

I screamed bloody murded, barely noticing men rushing out of the house and all around us. "...S-S-S-SASUKE!"

_**_**_

**Oh no Sasuke! :O Heh, Review!**


End file.
